Naruto Kickball
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Team 7 is bored, so they decide to host a kickball game, featuring all the genin in Konoha! Oneshot, onesided SasuSaku, and NejiTen if you REALLY squint.


It was a normal day in the village of Konohagakure…almost too normal, in fact. There were no missions, no assignments, and even the academy students were off for the day. It just seemed very, very, normal.

"I'M BOOOORRRRREEEEEEDDDDDDD."

Naruto Uzumaki flopped down in the grass nearby the village. Sakura fumed at him.

"Oh, shut up Naruto," she spat angrily. "We're all bored, and there's nothing to do, so just deal with it, OK?!"

"But this sucks!" Naruto whined. "The only person who would benefit from this is either Neji or stupid teme over there because they don't do anything anyway!"

Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened one of his eyes to reveal his ebony pupil. "Sakura-chan's right," he stated calmly. "Just shut up. You're always whining about needing a break anyway."

"But I need something to DO!" Naruto waved his fists in the air to emphasize his point. Then the orange ninja got an idea. "Hey, I just got an idea! How about we play a game?"

Sakura looked a little more interested. "Like softball?" she suggested.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, that's too girly. I mean, anyone could hit a ball the size of a grapefru—OW! Sakura-chan!!" The blonde rubbed his spiky hair where Sakura had just smacked him.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Kickball." He said simply. Naruto and Sakura stared at him curiously. The Uchiha ninja looked up at his teammates. "Kickball. You know, where you kick the ball and run the bases?"

"Yeah!" Naruto hopped up excitedly. "We could have a big game of kickball! We could even invite all the other genin to play with us!"

Sakura smiled. "Sure. Naruto, how about you round up all the genin and me and Sasuke-kun can get all the teachers." Sasuke got up from his tree and sighed.

"How about I get all the bases and balls and YOU go get the teachers?" he asked rather smartly. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Well, alright…"

"Let's GO!" Naruto's yowl interrupted the conversation.

****************************************************

Soon, everyone was in a big circle around the kickball field. Teams 7, 8, 10 and Guy were present, as was Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Guy. Kakashi was talking to all the genin.

"OK, there aren't enough people to have 4 teams, so two teams will have to pair up."

"I call Sakura-chan!" Lee suddenly cried and tried flinging himself onto Sakura. The kunoichi shrieked and ran behind Sasuke for protection. Naruto just got really jealous. Kakashi slapped his face.

"OK, so I'm guessing Teams 7 and Guy will pair up and teams 8 and 10 will pair up."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Can I sit this out or something?"

Asuma answered. "No. Stop being such a lazy bum and do something for once besides say 'troublesome' and watch clouds."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Everyone just shut up and let's start the game!" Ino cheered.

It was decided that Naruto's team would kick first and Shikamaru's team would pitch first.

Naruto was the first one up to kick. He got ready in a crouching position. _I'm going to kick it really far and impress Sakura!_ He thought determinedly. Shikamaru pitched the ball. Naruto raced forward, and…

Missed.

Suddenly, though, the ball was up in the air. It bounced to Hinata, but she couldn't bear to get Naruto out. Muttering something about stupid crushes, Kiba raced forward and threw the ball to third, leaving Naruto stranded at second.

Ino was confused. "I thought he missed the ball," she said aloud. However, after further inspection, she could see that there were TWO Naruto's—one at second and one at home. She rolled her eyes. Apparently making doppelgangers wasn't cheating.

Sasuke was up to kick next. Shikamaru pitched the ball right down the center, and Sasuke kicked the ball with great force. However, Shino, who appeared to just be standing in the corner by himself, was suddenly alive. He sent his bugs after the ball and caught it without difficulty.

Naruto was on his way to third but realized that Sasuke had gotten out. He skidded to halt and spun around, running hard for second. Shino tossed the ball to Choji, who was playing second, and Naruto got out.

"Stupid teme," the ninja muttered and stomped back to the line to kick, pouting.

Sakura was up next to kick. She kicked it hard and made a mad dash to first. Kiba fumbled with the ball, so she ran to second and stayed there.

Now it was Lee's turn. His shiny teeth flashed as he bent, ready for the pitch. Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before pitching. What a weirdo.

Suddenly, there was a cracking noise and a sonic boom shook the building. All four teachers looked over at the wall to see that the ball had actually gone through the solid brick wall. Guy smiled and starting yelling. "Yeah, Lee, that's how you do it!"

Sakura and Lee pranced around the bases as Hinata ran out to get the ball.

Once Shikamaru had the ball again, Tenten walked up to kick. Poised and ready, as the ball approached the kunoichi, she pulled out a sudden paper bomb and set it right in the ball's path. The explosion sent the yellow rubber ball flying. Ino tried to grab it but dropped it once it set her hand on fire. Choji finally hurled it towards Kiba, who was playing third, and Tenten stopped once there.

Neji walked up to kick next. He looked at Shikamaru with a hostile expression. "I don't want you to throw it slow," he instructed. "But it shouldn't be too fast. The ball should be as close to the center of the base as you can get it. If the ball curves to the sides, I will most likely get a foul." As Neji babbled on, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and simply rolled the ball. It nudged Neji's feet and came to a stop.

The Hyuga ninja stared flabbergasted at the yellow ball at his feet. Shikamaru crossed his arms and smirked. "Sorry, guess it was your destiny to fail," he snickered.

"That was three outs," Kurenai announced. "Time to switch sides."

The two teams switched sides on the gym. "I WANNA PITCH!" Naruto cried, and he shoved Sasuke away to try and get the ball. The Uchiha grumbled but stormed over to third base without another word.

Kiba was up to kick first. "Ready Akamaru?" he asked, watching the little white dog pop out of his jacket.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked as he leapt neatly to the ground. Kiba popped him a food pill and he turned red. Naruto pitched the ball right down the middle. Kiba charged for it at the same time Akamaru did, and the two slammed into it (Kiba using his foot, Akamaru using his nose). Sakura watched it fly and ran for it.

"I got it!" she called, but wasn't paying attention. She accidently ran into the wall and the ball bounced off her head. Neji effortlessly strode over and let it fall into his hands.

"Out," Kakashi said. Asuma grumbled.

Sakura rubbed her sore forehead. _I hope Sasuke-kun didn't see me!_ She hoped. Sasuke hadn't seen it, but was soon aware of what happened after Naruto cried, "HA HA HA!! SAKURA-CHAN RAN INTO A WALL! HOW STUPID IS _THAT?!_"

Kakashi hurried to hold Sakura back from totally obliterating her teammate.

Next up to kick was Shino. Naruto stared nervously into his black sunglasses. _Can this guy even kick?_ He thought. Cautiously, he pitched the ball and watched it go slightly to the right of Shino's foot. But the shinobi didn't even make a move. Kakashi was about to say 'out', but before he could respond, about a zillion little black dots had carried the ball across the court and bounced it against the wall.

"HOME RUN!" Asuma cried excitedly. Kurenai smirked and rolled her eyes.

"That's not fair!" Naruto fumed as Shino calmly walked around the bases. "You aren't allowed to use jutsu whenever you kick!"

"What about your shadow doppelganger technique, Naruto?" Lee asked. "Was that not a jutsu?"

Sasuke smirked. "Stupid."

Hinata nervously made her way up to home plate. She tapped her fingers together and frowned. "Don't worry Hinata!" Kiba called. "You'll do fine, I'm sure!" The Hyuga took a deep breath and focused on the ball that was beginning to make its way towards her foot.

_Don'tfreakoutdon'tfreakoutdon'tfreakout…_

Hinata kicked as hard as she could and started running swiftly. Sasuke spotted the ball and was prepared to wall climb to get it. He ran towards the wall and took one step before leaping. Unfortunately, Tenten had a similar plan, with one exception; hers included weapons.

Sasuke suddenly glanced over at the kunai flying towards his head. He screamed like a little girl and caught his foot on a brick on the wall. As he plummeted towards the ground, Tenten was still determined to get the ball. She leapt like a cat towards it. Sakura was watching the whole thing and ran to grab Sasuke while Neji decided that he could get the ball faster than Tenten if he took a grounded approach. The brown-haired ninja dashed towards the ball and watched it fall neatly into his hands, only to have it fall out after he fell face-first on the wood paneling.

Tenten fell into a heap on top of Neji. Sakura meanwhile tried to catch Sasuke; she realized he was much too heavy as soon as he hit her arms. They collided with each other to the ground as well.

Hinata crossed over home plate and unclenched her eyes. She gazed over the mayhem in the outfield. What in the world had happened?

After Neji and Tenten separated and Sasuke crawled off of Sakura, Naruto had the ball in his possession again. Shikamaru was up to kick. "Try not to make it suck, OK Naruto?" he asked. The blonde barred his teeth and pitched the ball as quickly as he could. Shikamaru blinked and quickly put his fingers in formation. "Shadow Possession jutsu!" he recited and made the ball stop in its tracks. He calmly strode over to it and kicked. It bounced twice before Lee grabbed it and threw it to Tenten on second base; Shikamaru stayed at first.

Ino smirked as she strode up to home plate. Before Naruto could roll the ball, she stopped him. "Wait, Naruto, I want to use my own ball." Naruto screwed up his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "We don't have another ball to use." As if on cue, everyone heard a rumbling sound come from the back of the field. Naruto screamed and ran out of the way as Choji in his human boulder form came crashing down the middle of the bases.

Ino forced chakra into her foot and kicked Choji across the field. He bounced before crashing into the wall. Ino started running for first. "Go, Shikamaru!" she called, but unfortunately Shikamaru had fallen asleep at first. Frustrated, the kunoichi kicked her teammate out of the way, but both Sakura and Lee were in her way. Sakura slammed the ball into Ino and she went crashing towards the ground.

"HA! Take that, Ino-pig!" Sakura sneered. Sasuke waved towards Sakura, so she threw the ball to him. He calmly walked over and dropped the ball on the dazed Choji, who was leaning against the wall.

"Three outs," Kurenai announced.

All 12 rookies gathered around the jonin. "Well?" Naruto demanded. "Who won?"

Guy grinned. "Both teams only got two points each! It's a tie!"

"WHA?!"

Everyone was annoyed. "Th-then we have to play another inning!" Sakura stammered. "We HAVE to beat Ino-pig!"

Shikamaru yawned. "Sorry, I'm out," he said. He strode away, with Choji tagging after him. Neji crossed his arms.

"This is stupid," he muttered, then walked out. Soon, everyone except the genin of Team 7 were left.

Naruto sighed. "I'M BOOOOOORRRREEEEE—"

Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut. Up."

With that, he and Sakura walked away.

Naruto looked around and realized that he was all alone. He spotted the kickball and picked it up, trying to think of something to do with it. All he managed to do, though, was throw it up and bonk himself on the head, causing him to knock himself out.

_End!_


End file.
